My Blind Imprint
by Laurarena
Summary: bella's twin sister is blind when she meets paul and he imprints on her will she feel something more, than the blind girl. paul/oc
1. Chapter 1

Brook

Prolog

My name is Brook Swan. I have a twin sister named Bella. I have tattoo of pack of wolves howling at the moon on my back, it covers my whole back. People say I look just like Bella but with more defined featured and have a tan, and my hair is to my belly button, I wouldn't know because I can't see. That's the worst part of my life is that I'm blind. And I have to move to forks.

Chp 1

I'm clutching onto Bella's hand as she leads us around the airport, looking for our dad. I have my bag in my other hand. "Brook, Bella," I hear our names. I move my head in the direction of the voice.

"is it Charlie?" I ask Bella softly. She starts walking towards the direction here the voice came from.

"it is," she answers. She slows down and stops. "hi ch-dad," bella says.

"Brook, Bella," Charlie says and hugs us awkwardly. I feel him take my bag from my hand. Bella starts walking again, I keep my hold on her hand and I follow.

I hear a trunk open up and a couple thuds and the trunk close. A car door opens up and I'm gently put inside and buckled up. Man I feel like a child. Two more car doors open and slam. The car starts moving. "Dad you do know that I graduated early," I tell him.

"Yes I do know and since I have work during the day and Bella has school you'll be staying with Billy during the day," he says to me. "only because I don't feel comfortable having you home alone."

"you mean uncle Billy, like my godfather Billy," I say happily.

"yes him," Charlie says chuckling. After a couple minutes of hearing Bella and Charlie try to talk to each other, I grab my ipod, put my ear buds and press play.

I listen to half my playlist and end up falling asleep. 20 minutes later I feel the car stop and I lift my head groggily. I feel for the buckle and press the button and get out of my seat belt. "Charlie are we at the diner?" I ask. I open my door and get out. I grab Bella's hand and she leads me inside.

Charlie finds a place to sit, we follow him and sit down. A lady comes up to us and asks us what we want. Charlie orders a steak and Bella orders a burger. "a plate of fries and a chocolate milkshake," I tell her.

She come backs ten minutes later with our food. She sets my plate of fries in front of me. I eat them and drink my milkshake. I just sit there waiting for them to finish. I play with my fingers. And hum a song.

They finish and we get up I grab Bella's hand and she leads me back to the car. I get in and she buckles me up again. I listen to my ipod. We get to the house and my playlist is done. I unbuckle my self.

My car door opens up and I carefully get out. I feel Bella's hand slip into mine. She tugs on my hand silently telling me to start walking. She leads me into the house, I hit the door frame.

"Bella me show you two to your rooms, Brook you already know where your room is," Charlie says.

I carefully walk up the stair and lean against the left wall and start feeling for the door. I feel the doorframe and move my hand down and feel for the doorknob my hand hits it and I turn it. I open my bedroom door, I walk in and straight to my bed. I lay down and when my head hits the pillow I'm out again.

I wake up to a car pulling up and Bella putting my clothes away. "Brook, Bells we have visitor," Charlie yells up the stairs. I get up off my bed and lean against the wall, and walk down the stairs. I trip on the last step and grab Bella for support.

Bella leads me the rest of the way out of the house. She helps me down the porch steps. "My little vixen," a voice says. I know that voice.

"Billy," I say happily. I move in the direction where I heard his voice. "is Jake here too?"

"I'm here," Jake says. I feel big arms wrap around my waist.

"Jake your giant what have you been eating?" I ask as I hug him back. I let go and he leads me to Billy. He gives me a little nudge and I trip and land in Billy's lap. "Jake that wasn't nice what if that was a stair case.

I hug Billy, he hugs me back. I make to get up and pushes me up. "you've gotten heavy kid," Billy tells me, I stick my tongue out at him. "you know Charlie hasn't stopped talking about you guys since you decided to live here."

"what if I pushed you in the mud," Charlie says to Billy.

"not if I run over your legs first," Billy says right back. I make my way carefully toward the house. I feel the railing with my hand and sit on the steps. I hear Bella talking to Jake.

"Well anyway I got you a gift Bella, bought it off Billy," Charlie. Bella squeals and I hear the crunch of the gravel as she runs toward something.

"you got me a truck," she says. Oh Charlie got her a car. I rest my head in my hand.

"can I go back inside?" I ask. I get up and start going inside anyway.

"yea go ahead," Charlie says. I walk inside and up the stairs to my room. I grab my toiletries and go to the bathroom. I shower, get out wrap a towel around me and to my room and get in a pair of panties and a large tee shirt, not bothering with a bra.

I get under my down blanket and go to sleep.

**So tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. I'm thinking of pairing her with one of the wolves. Maybe paul.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brook

I wake up to Charlie knocking on my door. I get up and call out "come in." he walks in.

"I'm going to drive you to Billy's and you're going to have breakfast and spend the day there, so get dressed so I can take you down there and then go to work," he tells me. He leaves the room.

I go to my closet and pull out a Seattle university hoody that's 5 sizes to big. I got to my dresser, feel for my short shorts and my bikini. I put on my bikini, my shorts and hoody on top. I grab a bag I put my towel on in and a tank top and some boy shorts in it, thinking I can go to the beach. I grab my brail copy of wicked and my ipod. And it's going to be sunny later. I make sure two hair bands are on my wrist.

I slide my flip flops on and walk down the stairs holding on to the railing. I feel the wall towards the kitchen. I hear Charlie puts his plate in the sink. "I'm ready," I tell him.

"good," he takes my hand and leads me to the patrol vehicle. He opens my door and I get in and he buckles me up.

"so I get to spend my days with Billy and anybody who visits?" I ask.

"that's the plan," he answers. I start playing with my hair. I decide to put my hair in a side braid, that ends at my belly button.

Fifteen minutes later we make it in front of Billy's house. I feel for the button that will let me out of the seat belt. I open my door and get out. I grab my bag. I take a breath through my nose and smell the ocean. I hear the wave crashing on the shore, and then I hear wheel coming towards me.

"hey Billy," I say. I feel Billy's rough hand slid into mine.

"you got this?" Charlie asks Billy. I move around and grasp the handles of Billy's wheel chair.

"yea I do, I've only helped you with her for how many years," Billy chuckles out. "now get out of here before your late for work."

"bye dad," I wave. Billy start moving his wheel chair and I keep a firm grip on it, so I know where I'm going. I hear Charlie's patrol car drive off. "hey Billy can we go to the beach after we eat, I don't want to be stuck inside all day?" I ask

"sure thing kiddo," he answers. "we'll even have lunch down there."

We get inside because I feel the door close behind me. We make it to the kitchen because Billy sits me down and sets a plate in front and puts a fork in my hand. "so what am I having?" I ask.

"you're having chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs your favorite," he tells me. Wolf down my food so we can get down to beach sooner rather than later even if it is a couple blocks away. I hear Billy making some sandwiches. I hear the sound of moving plastic. "can you put the water and sandwiches in your bag?" he asks me.

I nod, he hands them to me one by one and I put them in my bag. "let me grab a blanket," he says. I get up and start feeling for the back of his wheel chair. I grab hold of it. "you ready kid."

"I am," I tell him and he starts moving and I follow.

Paul

Jared and I just got back from patrols. He and I have decided to go to the beach. I grab my football and I meet, Jared outside.

"so I heard chief swans daughters are living with him now, I also heard one of them is blind, I think she's Billy's goddaughter," Jared says to me.

"where the hell do you hear this stuff?" I ask looking at him.

"I heard Sam talking on the phone," I open my mouth to say something. "before you ask I think he heard it from Billy himself."

"well anyway let's just get to the beach," I say running down the street to the beach. We get down there and I toss the ball at Jared. This goes on for a couple minutes until we hear wheel on sand.

I look up and see Billy and someone trailing behind him carefully. I throw the ball at Jared's head to get his attention. "hey want to see what Billy's doing down at the beach?" I ask him.

He nods his head. I pick up the football and we start walking over to Billy. I watch the other person take off their hoodie. I see their figure, I whistle lightly to myself. Damn.

We get over to them in no time. "hey Billy, and who might this be?" I ask looking at the girl that's laying on her stomach, to what looks like listening to music.

"hello and this is my goddaughter," he answers. He taps her on the shoulder and she moves her head in his general direction, her eyes not focused, she takes her earbuds out. "say hello," he tells her and moves her head in our direction.

"hi," she says tentatively. "Brook Swan."

"I'm Paul Lahote," I say as I scan her face. Our eyes meet and I feel everything shift, I look at her and it's the same way. I've imprinted.

I hear Jared snickering in the back-round. "I'm Jared Cameron," he says.

"Billy would you mind if we joined you and Brook," I ask eagerly. He chuckles and says we can. I sit down on the blanket next to Brook. She lays back down on her stomach and I finally notice tattoo that covers her whole back.

It's a pack of wolves howling at the moon and in the back-round is the woods. "so you have a thing for wolves," I ask her.

"you saw my tattoo, but yea they're my favorite animals, you wanna know why?" she asks me.

"yea," I answer, and I swear I have the biggest grin on my face. I can hear Billy chuckling at me.

"well anyway they're my favorite because they'd do anything to protect the pack, and I think of my family as a pack, I'd do anything protect mine, even if I am blind," she tells me.

"wow that's a really good reason," I say nodding in understanding. I look to Billy silently asking him for approval for what I'm going to ask. He nods. "would you like to go out with me?" I ask her.

"like a date?" she asks.

"yea," I answer. She so innocent.

"yea I would like that, just call Billy's house later to tell me when," she says.

**Well what did you think? Isn't she something. Well anyway tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy. I don't own anything except Brook.**

Brook

Billy and I get back from the beach around 3:00. I've been thinking about Paul and wondering what he looks like, probably very good looking to go with his husky voice. I don't know why but I felt a pull towards him. He was so sweet to me not like many boys I've met before. He didn't mention my blindness once. And he asked me out.

Getting back to reality. I'm holding on to the back of Billy's wheel chair as he leads me into what I think is the living room. I hear the front door slam and I hear three sets of stomping feet. "is that Jake, Quil, and Embry, I hear," I say loud enough for them to hear me.

"it is," shout back. I bet they're just going to grab something to eat then go out to the garage and work on Jake's car.

"what do you want to listen to?" Billy asks as he flicks through channels.

I shake my head yawning, "I think I'm going to go take a nap, I've been sleeping a lot, maybe I'm getting sick," I tell him. I start to make my over to the room Billy made for me.

"you sure you can get to you room on your own?" he asks concerned.

I wave him off and make my way over to room. I get there and go over to the bed and get under the quilt. When my head hit the pillow I was out.

_I'm running away from someone "I'm going to get you," says a voice playfully. Oh I know that voice it's Pauls. I keep running giggling._

_I feel arms wrap around my waist and I'm hauled over Paul's shoulder. His grips on my thighs tightens, right _before_ I'm thrown onto a bed. I feel Paul lean over me and kiss my lips softly. It slowly gets heated._

_And I hear a ringing._

I wake up to the phone ringing. "Brook it's for you," Jake says. He walks in and gently puts the phone in my hand.

I put the phone up to my ear. "hello?" I ask.

**Hey it's me.**

"Paul," I say

**Yeah it's me so I was wondering if Saturday was good for you, sometime 4:30 where we're going is a surprise.**

"okay so where are you going to pick me up?" I ask.

**I'll pick you up at Billy's.** I hear him shift. **I've got to go, but I'll see you on Saturday.**

He hangs up before I can say goodbye. I give the phone back to Jake and get ready to go home.

Paul 

So I went to the local bakery in La Push and talked to the owner. She's going to let us use the kitchen and she's going to teach us how to make, her best baked goods. I think Brook is going to love this, cause Billy told me, she loves to cook and bake.

Its finally Saturday and I talked to the bakery owner, to make sure our plans were still on for the day. I'm on my to Billy's house to pick up Brook. I get to the house and pull over.

I get out of the car and I see Brook coming out of the house with Jacob leading her down the ramp. "why do you have to go out with this jack ass," Jacob whispers to her.

"well I think you should stop bothering me about Paul, or I'll tell Bella about your life long crush on her," she tell him. That's my girl. Jacob leads her to me and puts her hand in mine. "hi Paul."

I finally get a good look at her she's wearing a white sundress with a sweater and some sandals. Her hair is in two braids. "you look beautiful," I tell her. "are you ready to go?" I ask.

"thank you, an yes," she says. I lead her to my truck and help her in. I buckle her up and she pouts. "I feel like a child when people do that."

I get in on the other side. "well it's only for your safety," I tell her softly. She smiles and I take hold of her hand. I rub my thumb over her knuckles.

"so where are we going?" she asks, her grip on my hand tightens in excitement.

"I can't tell you it's a surprise," I tell her and she pouts again. I turn the corner and into the parking lot for the bakery, I park. "we're here."

I get out and run to the other side and help her out of the truck. I walk her inside, once inside we're hit by the smell of baked goods. "you brought me to a bakery?" she asks.

"yes but there's more," I say, as I start to lead her to the back room. "we're going to learn how to bake from a professional."

She hugs me and kisses what she thinks is my cheek. "how did you know?" she asks.

"I have my sources," I answer, I smile at her enthusiasm.

"are you two ready," the owner asks. Brook nods and the owner leads us in to the kitchen. "my name is sally, and since Paul begged me I'm here to help and give tips," she's says to us.

I get the bowls and the ingredients, I stand behind Brook and keep my hands hers, so she knows how fast to mix. I stick my finger in the mix and put some on her nose. "you have a little something there," I tell her.

She puts her hand up to her nose and wipes it off and sticks her tongue out at me. We ended up making enough baked goods for all the pack and her family.

I check the time. "it's time to go I promised Billy I'd have you at his house in time dinner," I tell and she pouts those kissable lips. I lean in and kiss them softly and she kisses me back. I pull back . "I have to take you home, even if I don't want to," I tell her.

I lead her to the truck, help her in and buckle her up. I get in the other side. I start the car and drive her home. I round the corner and I pull up in her drive way. I shut off the car, get out and go around to help her out.

I walk her up to door where Billy was waiting. I kiss her lips softly. "I see you tomorrow after I get off work," I tell her. I kiss her again softly. "bye."

"Bye Paul," she says waving. I run to my car to get of the rain that just started and drive home.

**Well wasn't that sweet. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating sooner my computer crashed and I had to reload a couple of thing. I don't own anything just Brook.**

Brook

I woke in my room at Billy's house the Monday after my date with Paul. I get up and look through my dresser that I have, I feel through it looking for what I'm going to wear. I pull out a baby doll blouse and some shorts, I slip them on with my ballet flats. I walk down the hallway and the stairs and make my way to the kitchen.

"Look at you not using the wall for support," Jake says.

"Well I know your house better than mine, hell I know La Push better than Forks," I tell him. I hear Billy chuckling as he comes in. I start busting out pans to make French toast. "Jake can you get the bread and eggs out for me?"

I hear Jake do as I say and he sets them on the counter next to me. For the next hour I'm making breakfast. I hear the door open and slam, to sets of feet come running to the kitchen. "what smells so good," I hear Quil ask.

"French toast, egg, and bacon," I answer. I finish making the food and set it on the table. "careful it's hot," I say as I sit down with my plate and serve myself. I hear the boys serving themselves then wolfing down the food.

"This is really good," Quil and Jake say at the same time.

I laugh lightly, "it can't be that good," I say. I finish eating, I get up with my plate and put it in the sink. "you guys better hurry up you have school," I tell them.

"nope no school this week, spring break," Embry tells me.

The phone rings and I answer it, "hello."

**Hey baby girl it's me.**

"Hey Paul," I say into the phone. I hear the boys cringe when I say his name.

**Do you want to meet Sam and Emily, I think they'd really like you.**

"yea I would, what time. And let me ask Billy if it's okay," I said turning to Billy. I put the phone on my shoulder. "Billy can I go meet Sam and Emily?" I ask. He says yes and I go back to the phone. "he said I could go."

**Okay I'll pick you up at ten and we'll spend the day there, Emily say you can bring something if you want just make a lot.**

"okay I'll see you soon, I have to go before the boys throw up, bye," I tell him.

**Bye I'll see you when I pick you up.**

"bye," I say and hang up the phone. I move around the kitchen getting baking supplies out

"I'll ask Billy if it's okay," Quil says mockingly. I pick up an egg and throw it at him. "hey that hurt."

"that's what you get," I say as I make fudge chocolate chip cookie doe. I pre heat the oven and put the cookie doe on a cookie sheet in balls. In the two hours of baking I end up making 4 dozen of five different cookies. Hey Paul told me to make a lot.

I'm taking the last batch of cookies out of the oven when the doorbell rings. "Jake can you get that," I shout. I hear Jake trudge to the door and open it.

"It's your boyfriend Brook," Jake says in distaste.

"Let him in and if you keep acting like that I make sure to bring all the cookies with me and you and your friends won't get any," I tell him meaningfully.

Paul

I hear Brook tell Jacob off. "she told me to let you in, she in the kitchen packing up cookies," he tells me.

I walk in and I'm immediately hit with the smell of cookies. I walk to the kitchen and I see Brook putting cookies into a giant container. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "hey baby girl, these smell really good," I tell her.

She smiles and leans back into my arms she moves her head up to make it look like she's looking at me and says, "now that you're here you can help me pack the cookies up."

"I get here and I'm immediately put to work," I say childishly. "can I at least have a kiss first?" I ask. She nods and I turn her around and I kiss her softly. I hear gagging and I look up to see Jacob grabbing a plate of cookies then running off in the opposite direction.

I help Brook put away the rest of the cookies only sneaking two "they're delicious," I tell her.

"you took some," she says faking distress. She shoves me softly, then picks up the giant container and walks out of the kitchen. "bye guys enjoy the cookies," she tells the boys and walks out of the house.

I run after her and she's already at my truck, I open the passenger door. I help her in and I run to the other side, I get in and pull her to my side. She rests her head on my shoulder, and I start the car and drive to Sam and Emily's.

We make it to their house not five minutes later, I stop the car in front of the house and get out. I run around to the other side and help Brook down and out of the truck. She grabs the cookies and I lead her inside and towards the kitchen where I know she'll be most comfortable.

Sam and Emily turn around and so does Jared. "Sam, Emily meet Brook," I tell them. They already know she's blind.

"Hi I'm Emily and this is Sam," she says.

"Hey," Sam says.

"I baked cookies cause I didn't know what else to bring," Brook tells them lifting up the container full of cookies.

Emily takes the cookies and opens them putting them on the table. Jared immediately dives for them.

"These are really good, like her already, she's a keeper," Jared says jokingly.

"Hi Jared," Brook says.

I turn to Brook, "baby girl I have to go to work with Jared but I'll be back for lunch, why don't you get to know Emily," I tell her kissing her forhead.

"okay," she says a little uncomfortable.

"I'll be back soon," I say and hug her good bye.

**Well there you go. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating, right after the last chapter, I've been helping my twin brother start a fairytale (the anime) community. He also decided to write something but has no inspiration. My 10 year old little sister says she's been fired because I won't let her read my fiction. So I told her if she wants to read it she has to find it on her own looking through the archives. Again so sorry for not updating earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did. I only own Brook.**

**Enjoy!**

Brook

I sit in the kitchen playing with my fingers, I hear Emily sit across from me. The silence is killing me. I'm not very good with new people, no well I shouldn't think that because look how you and Paul, turned out, "so do have a job?" I ask softly.

"Nope I was going to school but I stopped," she answered. The talking stopped and the awkward silence came back. I took my iPod out of my back pocket and put my ear buds in my ears. I hit the play button, saying I love you the Japanese version done by the wonder girls.

I start singing along softly; I reach across the table and take two cookies from the container. I finish with the song and I take one bud out. "You're a really great," Emily says.

I nod and say thank you, I eat my cookies. Emily sets something in front of; I reach out and grab it. It's chilled and feels like a cup, I bring it up to my lips and take a sip. Ah milk, always well with cookies. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she says. "What are you listening to?"

"Just a playlist of my favorite songs," I tell her taking my other bud out and holding it out to her. "If you have speakers we can play it out loud."

I hear shuffling feet and then music playing, I think she plays something she knows because she starts singing with it. I recognize it and start singing too mirror mirror by m2m. I get up and hold my hand out for hers; she takes it and we start dancing around the kitchen.

We dance and laugh for a couple of songs. "Do you want to help with lunch?" she asks breathlessly. I nod and she gets out the some stuff. "How about some soup and salad."

"Do you have cherry tomatoes and cucumbers and a knife one with the sharp slit in it?" I ask. I hear some clatter, a fridge opening and water running. Thing are set in front of me, I feel for the knife and the cucumber, I start cutting the cucumber.

I get to the end of the cucumber and nick my finger. I put my finger in my mouth and suck on, tasting blood. "Em I cut my finger," I say holding my hand out. I hear her turn around and walk toward me. She takes my hand and puts a paper towel over it.

"Hold that on it while I go get the first aid kit," she commands softly. I hold the paper towel on my wounded finger. I can hear the rain pelting down on the windows and I shiver feeling cold because of it.

I hear Emily's footsteps and a soft hand take mine. I feel her probing my finger with something cold, she wraps a bandage around it. "Emily can you go the hoodie that out in in Paul's truck?" I ask.

She pats my hand and goes outside, I get up and lean on wall and make my way towards something softer to sit on. I hear the front door slam and Emily's footsteps towards me. "hey what are you doing," she says leading me toward something.

What is she leading to me a cliff, ha-ha Emily wouldn't do that. She sits me down on something soft and what feels like a couch. She puts the hoodie in my hand, and I put it on. Smells like Paul the forest after it rains.

Emily gets up says she going to finish lunch. I lie down on the couch and rest my head on the armrest. I yawn and close my eyes; I end up drifting off to sleep. Seriously I must be getting sick, if I'm sleeping this much.

I wake up with a snap. "How long was I out?" I ask groggily. I rub my eyes to take away the crustiness.

"Only an hour and a half, the boys will be here in a couple minutes," Emily tells me.

I sit up and smooth down my hair, I shiver even with this big hoodie I'm cold. I feel the back of the couch for a blanket. I feel it and pull it around me. I hear the front door open and three sets of feet walk through and the door closes.

I hear one set come toward me and I'm lifted up into a pair of strong arms. "Hey baby girl," Paul says. The blankets falls and I clutch onto Paul's shirt. I lean my head on his shoulder. Paul walks toward the kitchen with me snuggled up in his arms.

Paul

"Hey, you're warm," Brook says from her place in my arms. I chuckle lightly and walk into the kitchen. Jared and Sam are already on their second bowl. I go to put Brook in her own seat, but her hands tighten around my shirt and she buries her face deeper into my shoulder.

Jared, Sam and Emily are watching us laughing lightly. "She's been cold, so I just let her sleep," Emily tells me. I sit down and sit her comfortably across my lap

I look down at Brook, she's a little flushed, I look at what she's wearing. She's wearing my old football hoodie, I smirk. Emily puts a bowl of soup and plate of salad in front of me, before I can say anything.

Emily hands me a mug full of soup and gesturing towards brook. "Brook sweetheart it's time to eat," I tell her softly. She shakes her head against my shoulder. "Baby girl at least drink half of it."

She nods, and I put the cup into her hands. She takes a couple sips and rests the cup against her thigh. "Brook there's a bonfire tomorrow, you're coming with Billy right?" I ask her in between bites.

"Mhm I'll be coming but not with Billy I'm coming with my Dad and Bella," she tells me sipping her soup. She yawns and puts her mug of soup on to the table; she snuggles into my torso, her head in the juncture between my shoulder and neck.

Her breathing slows down and deepens. I finish eating and lean back into my chair, wrapping my arms around my girl.

**A bonfire you know that means. My dear readers I hoped you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think. I will update again soon. Until then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, another chapter up and it's extra-long too. Just got back from a camping trip yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish I did. I only own Brook.**

Brook

I get up the next morning after meeting Sam and Emily. I start feeling around my room at my dad's place. I'm not at Billy's because he's busy today. I feel the chair by my window and pick up Paul's hoodie that I took. I go to my dresser and pull out some skinny jeans and a tank top.

I put on my choice clothing after a nice shower; I pull on the hoodie over my tank top. I brush my hair so it hangs straight to my hips. I stick my hands in the big front pocket. I walk out of my room, across the hall towards Bella's room, I walk through the door way.

I make my way towards her bed; I can hear her softly snoring. I flop on to her bed and roll onto her making her groan. "Bellsy ball, it's time to get up," I shout like a toddler, I change my position so that I'm sitting on her back. "Daddy's gone to work and I need a grown up to watch me," I say pouting on her back.

"Okay okay I'm awake," she says rolling over making me fall to her side on the bed. "But I can't watch you because I have school, unless you want to come with me, that'd probably be the best way." I can feel Bella's eyes on me.

"What is there something on my face?" I ask feeling my face.

"No I'm looking at your new sweat shirt, who this Lahote guy," she asks in a motherly tone, while getting ready for school

"I'm not telling you anything, dad and Billy know about him so I'm fine," I tell her. "And you'll meet him eventually if you stop fawning over that Cullen boy."

She's contemplating what to do next. "While you get ready for school, I'm going to get some things that I'm going to need to keep me occupied during the day," I tell her leaving the room.

I walk into my room and pick up my shoulder bag. I set the bag on my bed and start feeling around for iPod hopefully it's fully charged. I feel around for my braille copy of dumb, dumber and dumbest. I pick up my brail laptop. Yes I have a laptop my parent put the money they had saved for my college funds and paid for the laptop.

I put everything in my shoulder bag and go down stairs. I walk into the kitchen and set my bag gently on the table. I hear Bella walk down the stairs, I walk to the cabinets, grab a couple protein bars (two) for my lunch and a granola bar for my breakfast. I go to the fridge and grab a water bottle and a Arizona green tea.

I pack all the food into my bag, except the granola bar. "I'm finished come on before, you can eat in the car," she practically dragging me out of the house. I grab my bag as she pulls me out of the house by my elbow and throws me into her truck.

I put my seat belt on and just sit there. I hear the engine roar to life and the truck starts moving. I eat my granola bar and drink some water. For five minutes I just sat in the truck while it was moving. The truck stops and the engine cuts, I unbuckle and get out.

I immediately feel a dozen eyes on me when I step out of the car. "Bells," I whisper uncomfortably. "Bells can I just call Paul and let him pick me up, I don't like here?" I ask with a shaky voice. I'm not being a wimp, I'm just uncomfortable in crowds.

"What's the number?" she asks. I give her the number and she punches it in. She puts the phone in my hand. I bring it up to my ear.

RING! RING! RING!

**Hey this is Paul leave a message, and if this Brook I'll get you whatever you need the minute I finish hearing the message. **BEEEEP

"Hey Paul its Brook. Since you're not answering now, call this number back. I need you, I'll see you at the bonfire," I say into the phone then press the end button.

"He's not answering," I tell Bella**, **I hand her the phone.

"Okay, well we have to go to the office and let them know you're going to be trailing me today," she tells me. I wrap my hand in the crook of her arm and she leads us to the office.

I immediately feel warmth and I know I'm inside a building. I keep walking until she stops; I carefully reach out and feel smooth wood. Must be a desk.

Bella talks to the person behind the desk asking if I can join her in her classes today.

"Why," the lady behind the desk asks.

"Because my father thinks it's not safe for me to be home alone, and before you ask the persons who usually watches me is busy today. If you must know I'm blind," I tell the lady whispering the last part. "So could you please give her a note for her teacher, so they know what's going on?"

There's silence then typing on a keyboard. I hear a printer start on, the desk chair moving, then the click clack of heels hitting the ground. I hear rustling of paper being passed.

I put my hand in the crook of Bella's arm. "We have to get to my first class," Bella tells me, tugging me behind her as she walks.

We get to her first class before the bell rings. Bella gave her teacher the note and I got to sit at the teacher's desk doing whatever I want, I mostly read my book and did research on my laptop. That how my day went, then came lunch I just sat with Bella eating my protein bars and drinking my tea.

In the cafeteria I heard things like _I'd tap that if she wasn't blind _or from the girls _she gorgeous but the blindness totally throws it off_. I mean why would, people say that, does being blind really make a difference. I feel the tears well up in my eyes I wipe them away before anyone can see them.

I wish Paul was here he doesn't make me feel this way. I feel my chest ache when I thinkabout him. I wonder what he's doing if he hasn't gotten my message yet.

The rest of my visiting the school day was okay, besides the comments about me.

Time skip the Bonfire

Paul

I got Brook's message twenty minutes ago. I called her back, she said she on her way to the bonfire and that her sister wouldn't be coming. I'm waiting for the police cruiser; I'm really worried because tonight I'm telling Brook about the pack.

The cruiser drives up and I run over to the passenger's side. I open the door and help Brook out, she immediately wraps her arms around me burying her face in my chest. I look down at her and smile she's so small compared to me. I hope everything ends well tonight. "Hey baby girl."

I look up to find Charlie coming towards me. "Paul," he says gruffly holding out his hand. I put my hand in his and give it a firm shake.

I lead Brook over to the food and I make us a plate to share of what she likes, I also grabbing two fork and some napkins. I walk us over to the fire and sit down on the sand in front of it, with brook in between my legs.

She leans against my chest, we start eating. I look down at her, her eyes are puffy, her nose red she looks like she's been crying. "Baby girl have you been crying?" I ask her softly. She nods "what happened?" I ask again.

"I had to go to school with Bella today, the kids were making comments about how I'm good but not good enough because I'm blind," she says whispering I growl.

"Do you want me to beat them up," I ask. She giggles, I chuckle with her. We finish eating and I throw away the trash. I sit back down and pull her into my lap. She leans her head on my shoulder. "Billy is going to start the legends," I tell her.

**(A/n: I'm sure you read the books so I'm not going to go into any detail on the legends)**

Billy tells us the stories of Taha Aki, the third wife and the cold ones. Brook listens to them intently even if she's heard them a dozen times before. She shivers and curls into me even more.

Billy finishes the legends and I look up at him and Sam they both nod. I get up and swing my girl into my arms. "Want to go for a walk?" I ask her, she nods.

"But you're carrying me I don't feel like walking," she tells me. I carry her to the forest line and set her down.

"Baby girl I have to tell you something and you might think I'm crazy," I tell her. She nods motioning me to go on. "Sweet heart the legends there all true."

Her eyes widen she covers her mouth and shakes her head. "If it's true show me," she says.

"Okay, but after this you'll really believe me," I tell her taking off my clothing and throwing it to the side. I think of what those kids said about Brook, I growl and immediately start shaking. I think about everything that angers me and I phase into a big silver wolf.

I walk toward Brook and nudge her hand with my nose. She puts her palm on my muzzle and moves it up feeling my fur. "Paul is that you," she asks quietly. I nod my head and nudge her stomach she giggles.

"I accept you, we're both different and I be a hypocrite if I didn't," she says softly. I move away from her and phase back, I put my clothes back on. I walk towards her and give her a soft kiss on the lip, wrapping my arms around her.

"There's something else," I tell her, she gives a small okay. "I imprinted."

"On whom?" she asks pulling away.

I pull her back towards me. "On you silly," I say kissing her forehead.

"So we're soul mates," she asks, I chuckle lightly.

"Yes," I tell her, she immediately wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me.

"Who're the vampires," she asks putting her head on my shoulder

"The Cullen's," I growl out.

**So how was that, are you happy she finally know. Please tell me what you think; I spent hours working on this on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I hope you like the last chapter. I'm going to try to do chapter like that more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wish I did. The only thing I own is Brook**

Brook 

Its a couple days after I learned about the Pack and the Cullen's. It's Friday and my week spending the night at Billy's has ended, I go back to spending the night at my dad's tonight.

Paul's been giving me a few days to think about him and his wolf. I think it's cool; I've got a tribe protector that's turns into a wolf as a boyfriend. Well I mean I know I'll always be safe, not that I wasn't before I'm just safer now. I've accepted Paul and the guys and it's a good feeling, besides the aching in my chest from not being with Paul. I'm tempted to tell Bella, so she could stay away from the Cullen boy. But that would require telling her about the pack.

I finally called Paul last night and told what I think, the aching subsided a little from hearing his voice.

I walk down the stairs, to be greeted by Billy and Jake. I walk into the kitchen and feel for an empty chair. I sit down and plate is set in front of me. "You haven't been eating right lately," Billy says scolding me lightly.

I feel around for the fork, I find it and pick it up. I stab what's on my plate with the fork. I eat what on my plate. Eggs, sausage, and some bacon are what I ate. I hear Billy roll around and take my plate.

"Paul's going to pick you up in a couple of minutes, so you better change, because you're going out." Billy tells me.

I get up and swiftly walk up the stairs to my room. "Billy is there anything in particular that I should wear?" I ask walking into my room.

"Anything, make sure it's warm because it's raining, and what's Bella doing maybe she could come see Jake?" Billy asks.

"She has school today and then she's coming down to the beach with some friends," I shout done stairs.

I walk over to my dresser pulling a pair sweats and a form fitting long sleeve V-neck shirt, and I pull out pair of lacy boy shorts and matching bra. I bring everything to bathroom making sure I trip over the carpet in the hallway.

I set all my clothing on the counter, and pull back the shower curtain and turn on the water. I strip myself of all clothing and get under the spray for a quick wash. I wash myself with vanilla scented body wash and my hair with almond scented head and shoulders.

I get out and dry off, when there's a knock on the door "Brook your boy toy is here and waiting in your room," Jake says through the door.

"Okay," I say getting dressed; I pull on my shirt and open the bathroom door. I walk out of bathroom towards my room, when I get there I'm lifted into two strong warm arms. I giggle and wrap my legs around Paul's waist.

"Hey baby girl," Paul's husky voice reaches my ears, I bring my hands to his face and tentatively feel his face with my fingertips.

"Hey Paul, I missed you," I tell him, my fingertips brushing over his lips he lightly kisses my fingers. I lean forward and kiss him, then pull back teasingly.

"Hey no teasing, you're already a tease with the way you look," he tells me pushing his crotch into me. I give a little gasp and giggle. "But I know you're not ready."

"Paul you're a very naughty boy thinking thoughts like that," I say wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He chuckles and kisses me back, he set me down.

"Go get your shoes on so we can go to Sam's, and when the rain let's up we're all going to the beach," Paul tells me slapping my butt, to get me moving.

I go to my dresser and pull out some ankle socks, I close the drawer. I sit on my bed and pull the sock on, I hear Paul walking around my room, "there's nothing much to look at," I tell him sliding my shoes on.

"I'm ready," I tell Paul, and I feel his warm hand grasp mine, pulling me out of my room and out of the house. "Bye Billy."

Paul

I lead brook out to my truck; I open her door and help her up into the truck. I close her door and I get in on the other side.

"Hey Paul you graduated a couple years back right," Brook asks looking down blushing, I start the car, put it in gear.

I take her hand "yes, and what are thinking that's making you blush bright red?" I ask her. She shakes her head blushing more. "Now I want to know."

"Very bad thought involving a bed and no clothes, and it's your fault I'm thinking like this," she says and I feel my cock twitch. Many different scenarios go through my head at what she could be thinking, involving that bed and the lack of clothing. My cock twitches more just thinking about it.

"Those are some very bad thoughts," I tell her. I pull over into the back woods, and I Pull Brook into my. I put legs on each side of me so she's straddling me. I kiss her starting out soft; she hesitates then kisses me back.

I lick the seam of her lip asking for entrance, she opens her mouth and I slide my tongue in. I push my tongue against her, she pushes back. My hands start exploring; she moves her hips and moans into my mouth.

Someone taps on the window making us pull away. I look and see Jared grinning like an idiot out in the rain. Brook moves off my lap and curls up into my side. I roll down the window "what do you want?" I ask Jared.

"Well it looks like you two were having fun, but Sam sent me to find you two," the idiot tells me, I look down and Brook is hiding her face in my shoulder.

I sigh "get in, in the back, I don't want you getting Brook wet," I tell him. He gets in and slams the door and I start driving again.

He leans over the seat, "So B is Paul a good kisser?" the moron asks Brook, and she just buries herself deeper into my shoulder.

**So please review. And was this bad chapter bad enough to change the rating, I don't think so but you tell me.**

**IMPORTANT MUST READ: instead of making a new chapter and putting this there, I can't update until I get a new battery for my netbook. so I wont be updating maybe for a couple weeks.**


End file.
